


Turn Turn Turn

by WavesOver



Series: TransParent AU [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Female Character, Trans Issues, Trans Male Character, one trans male character is pregnent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver
Summary: A year in the life of the Domino City Gaming Club, a LGBTQ+ club with a high concentration of transgender members. Witness the ups and downs of its members, through the good, the bad, and everything in between.Couples: Puzzleship, Visionship, Theifship (slowburn), Scoopship, More to be added.Updates Monthy.





	1. January

**Author's Note:**

> This is a silly story that I wanted to write for a while. I've written some background info for the character on Tumblr. Hope you enjoy the story.
> 
> To everything (turn, turn, turn)  
> There is a season (turn, turn, turn)  
> And a time to every purpose, under heaven
> 
> Couples in this chapter: Puzzleship, Visionship, Scoopship

“O.K., you can do this Yuma. Just go in there and say you want to join. Right then, it’s not like they’re going to kick you out because you’re just start, or you’re too young, or anything like that. And it’s definitely not likely that they will call my sister and tell her everything. O.K., O.K. …Kattobingu! “

He opened the door.

“Hey there, I’m Tsukumo Yuma and I’m here to-“

“Join the gaming club, but don’t tell your sister because she doesn’t know.”

Yuma look where the answer came from and saw a man with platinum blond hair and skin that was several shades darker than his own. He was reading a guide book for a game called Monster World.

“How did you-“

“Please, you were stand in front of the building for 30 minutes. Most everyone heard some part of your inner monologue when they came in.”

“Malik, please don’t be so rude. It was not long ago that you were in his position,” a woman with the same shade of skin and the distinct air of an older sister around her came in. She bowed, which made her black hair flow over her shoulder, “Welcome, I am Isis Ishtar and this is my younger brother, Malik. If you’d like, I’ll take you to the next room and we’ll see about getting you some more information, as well as creating your character for our role-playing game.”

Yuma was escorted inside, thou he saw Malik mimicking his sister behind her back.

He was brought into a big room, with a table near a kitchen area. The table was occupied a figure hunched over an RPG… thingy that kept them hidden from view, only allowing a view of the person’s arms.  In a chair on the left side farthest from the cover, there was a man with two different shades pf brown in his hair, the top part being lighter than the bottom part.  He seems occupied by his phone. On the brunet’s opposing side, he spotted two blonds, a man and a woman, with a chair between them. On the man’s left, there was a black-haired woman. She and the man were holding hands.

Deep breath and…

“Hello, I’m Tsukumo Yuma and I wish to join your Game Club. I am going into my third year of middle school and want to be more honest with who I am. Please take care of me!”

He bowed so far down, he felt like one of those wooden birds that go up and down, mimicking a drinking bird. He doesn’t hear anything from the other members but he could feel their stare as they look at him and his outfit that he bought behind his sister’s back. He’s sure that grandma knows already but…he’s scared that Akari would **hate** him if he told her. He’s still starting out and… this was really the first place that he went to as a man. That poster on the pole felt like a sign that he should be himself. That there were people would accept him _as_ Yuma.

He felt like maybe this was a mistake. Maybe he’s too young. Maybe he needs to do more to be able to join. Maybe-

He smells a chocolatey scent. Someone was walking, put something down (cups maybe?), and walking again. He felt someone guide him up, where he saw bright blue eyes stare down at him.

“It’s O.K., you’re doing fine.”

The blue-eyed masterpiece escorted him to an empty chair, where he gave Yuma a hot chocolate. (Was that what he put on the table?)  he then started talking again in his velvety voice.

“We’d be glad to have you as a member. Isis is just getting some paper work for you to make it all official. Unfortunately, several members including the founder are not here at the moment but you can be introduced to the members that are here. I am Fudo Yusei, and I am like you in body.”

“wow, that pretty good up until that last part. Hey there, I’m Jaden Yuki. Oh, right, I meant Yuki Jaden. Well, what I mean is my personal name is Jaden. I was born and raised in the USA, so I’ll warn ya right now that I will mess up on social niceties. And like Yusei so weirdly said it, I’m a Trans Man. I’ll get your character sheet, ‘kay?” shouted the two-toned brunet, who had put his phone down to look at him with his soft brown eyes. He left his chair to get the sheet.

“Right”, the blond woman said, “You can call me Mai Valentine and I was assigned male at birth. As you can see, I disagreed with that decision. The idiot next to me is Jake Atlas, who is Cis and is dating the only other Trans woman in the place, Carly. The silent Dungeon Master who is **rudely ignoring our guest** is Bakura. (he heard a grunt by the covered man) You probably have already met Isis and Malik, so that would be a bit redundant and the others can introduce themselves when they come in.”

Then Mai started to explain the rules of the game, how to set up his character, how to roll for the stats, and other such thing while he was filling out the papers Isis gave him … until he heard Jaden yell.

”HOLY SHIT! GUYS, ATEM IS PREGNANT!!”

____________________

“So, you’re preggers, hon?”

“… I wanted to tell you AFTER I told our close family and friends. I already expressed my displeasure in my IDIOTIC, BUBBLE-HEADED, TRATOROUS SISTER telling everyone with an internet connection my current status about something I told her in _private_!”

“While I’m sure got that by how quickly the post got deleted. I’ll put the congratulatory gifts given to you away for a better time. Call me Curious George but when would you have told your more… distant relatives?”

“ …. When everyone else would know. By the way, how would you think the members of our gaming club would feel about being part of a ceremony that my family is putting together?”

“Pay for the outfits and you’ve got ‘em, Sweetheart.”

____________________

The Kame Game Shop was always slow at 2 in the afternoon. Jaden liked it that was. It gave him time to work on his secret job. Only three people on the planet know that Haou, the author of the hit series **Gates _of Eterniea_** , was a trans man living in Japan. He loved taking people to new world with amazing adventures.  He also liked his privacy. Honestly, Jaden probably needed his job at Kame more for his mental heath more then anything.

It keeps him from going into that place he can’t go. where bad things lurk. Wher-

*DING*

“Yug’ why didn’t ya tell me sooner”, shouted the blond that _just_ came in. The blond was none other than Yugi’s best friend from high school, Katsuya Jonouchi, who goes by Jou.

“About…”

“da baby!”

“Well, that’s why I called you. And sent an email. And texted you.”

“… Ya know da Kaiba takes things when we’re testin’, buddy.”

“Really? Well, maybe Seto-kun should revise his policies then. I’ll talk about it with Mokuba when he comes to the next meeting.”

“… Sorry, I fucked up, Yug’”

“By the way, do you have a suit?”

“…why ’da ask about ‘dat?”

“Well, Mama, Ji-chan, and Atem’s parents want to have a wedding.”

“But ya already married ta ‘im!”

“Yeah, but they probably wanted to have a ‘proper’ ceremony. Plus, it could be a fun anniversary gift.”

“Tch, Rich Folks.”

“By the way, can you please tell Anzu, Hiroto, and the others about the Ceremony?”

Jou leaves, no doubt to tell Yugi’s other friends about the party that’s going to happen.

“Jaden?”

“Yeah, boss?”

“Let us tell the others about the ceremony, O.K.?”

“’Kay.”

Now then, how do the Band of the Pejuleum get through the Cave of Despair….

____________________

At the second ever time that he came into the Domino City Gaming Club, he saw two people with spikey black hair that had a rim of red at the edges. Thou they had the same hair, they had vastly different styles, one in head to toe black clothes with a tattoo on his right arm, the other in a grey business suit. He was too far away to hear the words so he jogged over to the two.

“Hi there, I’m Tsukumo Yuma.  I’m a new member of the Domino City Gaming Club. I hope we can be good friends,” Yuma exclaimed as he bowed to his seniors of the club.

The two turned and… whoa, they both looked so weird. The tattooed one had blond bangs that frames his purple eyes, who looked at him kindly. The other, who somehow had darker skin than Yuma’s own, looked so excited at him(?) with his red (?!?) eyes. The red-eye guy, who had blond streaks in his hair to go with his blond bangs, went into a speech that he said with such enthusiasm that it felt like he was trying to sell him on an epic game that he just played that he wanted to share with **everyone.**

“Welcome once again to the Domino City Gaming Club! I am the founder and fanatical backer of the club, Atem La Lune. The handsome man next to me in my Husband, Yugi. I’m sure you’ve met the secretary of the DCGC, a little nickname I gave our illustrious club, Isis Ishtar, as well as one of our greeters. The brunet giant setting up the duel disks is Seto Kaiba, and the child with the wild black mane is Mokuba. Mokuba is genderfluid, and they indicate what gender they are by wearing a bow in their hair if they wish to be referred to as female, and leaving their hair down if they want to be man at that time. If I’ve read the notes from last time correctly, you were already introduced to Mai, Jaden, Yusei, Jack, Carly, Malik, and Bakura. I apologize for anything that the latter two would have done t-“

“Oy, don’t try that shit with me, you short-ass brat. You were telling your blond Bunny that you got knocked up last time. The least you could due is not act like some fucking saint.”

Yuma saw the white-haired Bakura (he saw him fully when he knocked out the cardboard-thingy after Jaden say that Atem was going to be a papa) charge at Atem. Atem looked ready to fight the white-head when Yugi stopped it in its tracks before proclaimed the weirdest announcement.

“O.k. just want everyone here to know that Atem and I and having a Wedding ceremony, courtesy of the matriarch of the La Lune clan, and all DCGC members are invited and are allowed to bring a guest. This is a formal affair so Atem will pay for any clothes that you would need. I expect to see most of you there.”

“You’re already married,” Shouted Jake.

“Mother insisted on it as an anniversary gift. But if you don’t want to go…”

“Hell yeah I’m going!”

“Woo!”

Yuma stared on as each person there offered their congratulations, their condolences, and their RSVP.

“Things tend to hectic here,” Yuma turned to see another white-haired guy looking on, “But I think that it just gives this group a unique character, don’t you think so?” The snowy haired guy looked at him in fondness. “Bakura Ryou, my brother’s looking for the right personal name, so he’s been going by the familial name for now.”

Yuma smiled, “Yeah, I think it’s good.”

He just knows that this will be a good year.

________

[Here ](https://over-roaming-waves.tumblr.com/tagged/TransAtem-AU)is a page for some background info.


	2. February

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's day fluffy and some actual games from this club.

The DCGC usually twice a month on the first and third Sunday of the month, due to busy schedules, previous commitments, and _certain_ members hating each other’s guts.

Yuma was playing a game of Hand and Foot (and losing with Yusei’s red head friend, Crow) when he heard Seto yell,

“Duel me, Yugi!”

There were groans as Seto brought out a device that looked like something out of a sci-fi movie. Yugi got out a deck of duel monsters card and went over to the giant brunet. They traded decks, shuffled them, and started to put on the blade like thing, with Seto talking to Yugi in a hushed voice.  They then walked until a long rectangular table could be placed between them. 

They started. Yugi put down some card, two monster and a magic/trap card, which was shown in the space between him and his opponent. Than the show _really_ got started.

“I summon Battle Ox in attack mode,” Seto shouted.

And from the device came the monster in question. It looked so realistic, with its anthropomorphized body standing, waiting for the command to strike the other side down. It even looks like its breathing.

“Now, Battle Ox! Attack his face down card!” he shouted again.

Yugi gave a smug grin of his own.

“Not so fast, Kaiba. My Marshmallon can take quite the beating from your Battle Ox. In fact, I think things would be quite difficult with your monster being suspended. Here’s the Swords of Revealing Light to stop your Ox,” Yugi said, announcing his moves to everyone there. Meanwhile, a mid-range blob came on the battle field as swords made of light surrounded Seto’s monster.

It should be stupid, but Yuma felt himself getting more invested into the duel as it rages on. Then the duel disk blew up.

____________________

Ever since Yugi had started dating Atem, He would make a meal of his partners favorite foods. It’s not that he _only_ cooks at special occasions, but Yugi loves seeing Atem’s so happy with the food that _he_ had made him. Atem already has the money to by anything that he could want at any time, so seeing the effort that a person gave making something made him value that gift more than any expensive trinket. Unfortunately, Yugi needs to find an alternative to his usual gift due to….

*Blehhhhhhhh! Koff, Koff Blehhhhhhhh!*

…. That.

They knew that this was going to happen. This was something that they had expected. Morning sickness was the sign in any media that a person is pregnant. It’s just Yugi wouldn’t have considered that they would have to change their traditions. He’s still cooking today, no question, but he doesn’t want to see Atem vomit up his falafels the next day. And all the other side effects Atem will have to deal with…

Wait, That’s it!

____________________

He didn’t know why, but Shark has been staring at him all day. Did he do something to him?

____________________

“Yugi…. I love it!”

Atem hugged Yugi hard as the coupon for free services for a year felt to the floor. Atem decided to show his appreciation _all though out the night_.

____________________

 “Well, my dear, it seems like you are _Mai_ Valentine.”

Malik gives Mai a look of disgust for the terrible pun she gave her lover. It makes her heart fill with joy to see it on his face.

”So, you ready to go on the Harpy?”

“But, Mai Dear, the _Isis_ far too thin for it to be safe on the Harpy. I believe that the train would be the better option.”

Malik’s groan can be heard from across the room. She loves the way that Isis just delivered that pun so seamlessly into the conversation. She also loved that Malik is such a putz about it.

He got up and left in the most dramatic way possible.

She grinned at her lovely girlfriend.

“Shall we go?”

“Of course, _Mai_ daring _Valentine_.”

God, she loves this woman.

____________________

After Isis left with Mai, he called Bakura to hang out. He was glad that Bakura didn’t have anything to do today… not like he couldn’t find someone to spend today with. He just didn’t feel like going with a slimeball who’d expect him to suck his cock for a crappy dinner. Plus, he could give him the…

“Here.”

Bakura holds out a present. It was wrapped in yesterday’s newspaper covering the gift in a way that would shame a five-year-old with how bad it was. He took it and sat down. He took the paper off quickly, both in anticipation and getting the offending paper off.

He stared down at the box. It had in it the pot needed to make the thick kind of coffee that he loves, the kind that reminded him of the good times that he had in his homeland, the coffee that people call ‘Turkish coffee’ but he and his fellow Egyptians call ahwa. The kind that everyone else in his family hated, preferring tea. He took his time taking the kanakah out of the box, inspecting every inch. There was no damage, no prank put in there, and it even was a good brand. He stared at Bakura.

“What? I’d figure since you keep complaining about how weak the coffee that’s served here is, I’d might as well get you the tools to make your own fucking cup,” Bakura grumbled, hiding his blush.

Malik smiled.

“I suppose I’ll have to get you something nice for White Day. Maybe a cute bow for your hair.”

“Don’t you fucking **dare** , you asshole!”

____________________

 “Hey, Yumi, wait up!”

He was getting really tired of that name. He doesn’t want Akari to know, that’s true at least, but… maybe he could tell his friends?

No. He needs to be at a better point before he can share that part of him.

“Hey guys! What’s up?”

____________________

He was working on Kimura’s car when Jack came in.

“Yusei! Yusei! Hey, I need your help! You know that amazing coat that I was looking at! The white one with the purple straps! Carly got it for me! On Valentine’s Day, Yusei! Fuck, I need to find something just as great for her! Yusei, you’re good at this sentimental crap! Help me find a good gift for her! She one of those people that impossible to find gifts for! Help me!” Jack shouted.

“Damn, Jack, do you want to disturb the whole neighborhood? At least give the man a moment to get out from under the car before you yell at him,” Crow chimed in. Yusei rolled out from Kimura’s car to talk to his friends. His loud and argumentative friends. They were currently fighting about something or another when he directed them to his office. He notes that Crow has a new scarf on and that Jack is indeed wearing the coat that he has been eyeing for months

“So, tell me what Carly has been focused on?”

“What do you need to know that for?” Jack stated. Yusei, for the thirty time since they started dating, questions what Carly sees in Jack.

“He’s asking that to get an idea on what she’d like. Sheesh, if you had a brain in your head, you’d of figured that out. ‘Course if you thought of that to begin with, you wouldn’t be askin-”

“Shut up, Crow! At least I’m not trying to hide _my_ partner from my friends!”

“What the hell is that suppose to mean?”

“It means that I saw you and your lover-boy smooching in front of your house!”

“Enough! Jack, tell me what I need to know to help you and Carly. Crow, stop antagonizing Jack. I have a busy day and I would like to get back to work as soon as possible.”

Silence came over the office for a few moments, until Jack broke it.

“She’ being talking about this concert for a while. It has Michiru in it, but I don’t think that Carly knows that we’ve met.”

“So, take her to it.”

“Did you forget what that smug bitch said what she’d do if I ever came to one of her concerts again?”

He remembers quite well. But he also knows that she’d enjoy something else even more.

“Beg. Beg her for the tickets. She might even add in an interview for the sight.”

He saw how Jack’s face went still. Then it showed a look that made Yusei know that Carly was going to that concert, and he felt himself feel proud for Jack’s growing maturity.

____________________

The game in session is werewolf. The monitor of this game is Crow, with himself as the detective, who can kill the wolf if he finds him and leads the mob to lynch a person. To spice up the game, there’s a house rule that anyone outside of the monitor can’t speak during gameplay. He knows that there is one wolf, because he is the one who made the cards. The other roles are the seer, the devil, the fool, and the villagers, though he made those with the notion that there would be at least five more players.

He looks at the people there, with Jack being the first kill of the game, zeroing in on Atem. He always seems to win whenever they play against each other, putting his success in front of everyone.  He was always fortunate; with rich, supportive parents, a high paying position right out of school, the ability to tell assholes to fuck off, and… fucking asking out Yugi when they first met! He needs to be fuck knocked down a peg.

“Atem.”

The red-eyed brat gave him the stink-eye. Crow takes his card and reads aloud,

“The seer is out.”

Damn it! But it was satisfying to see that asshole lose so quickly.

But he kept missing them. ‘Cause they got Yusei and he took out Mai.

Isis and Jaden.

New guy and Seto.

Carly and Mokuba.

Then it was just two. Yugi and Malik. Old crush and new… partner? Either of them could be the wolf. Malik was good at convincing you he was innocent… but Yugi has a better face for that kind of manipulation (even thought he would never use it for his own gain). Which one?

He made up his mind.

“Yugi,” he said, confident that he would take down the wolf.

Malik gave a smirk.

Wait… did he just-

“Villager out!”

Fuck. Malik was the wolf the entire time. He’ll have to remember this next time they do D&D.

Malik then tagged him out, with a smug-ass grin on his handsome face.

“Well, it seems like I’ve won. Lucky me,” He bragged. Crap, His sexy smirk _almost_ make up for his shitty win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering, Shark has a Major crush on Yuma & was hoping for some love chocolates. And just for future reference, Yuma is acting as his assigned gender for everyone outside of the DCGC... for now.  
> Please give Kutos & reviews, I'd love to see what you think about this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> In order of introduction and separated for convenience.  
> Trans: Yuma, Malik, Jaden, Mai, Carly, Yusei, Atem, Bakura  
> Cis: Isis, Jack, Yugi, Jou, Seto, Ryou  
> Genderfluid: Mokuba
> 
> A time to be born, a time to die
> 
> One of the inspirations for this story is I have measured out my life with coffee spoons on AO3. give it some love if you can. Please give Kudos & Reveiws.


End file.
